


Balance

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry for writing this honestly I am, Janus Queen, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen is calm and collected, but every light casts a shadow. The shadow haunting Queen has a message to deliver in its own twisted way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

This couldn’t be real. There was no that way Queen, representative of Class Zero, could be pushed into such a state of submission. Yet, she’d found herself at the mercy of what she hated most: demeaning words, scratches and strikes from terrifyingly familiar hands, and a smirk dripping with what she could only describe as evil – on her own face.

The experience was frightening. Queen couldn’t move at all, or rather, if she moved she’d only be putting on a show for her adversary. “Aren’t you even going to fight back?” The voice sent chills down her spine. “What a shame. It’s so fun to watch you squirm.” Queen clenched her teeth as fingers pressed and rubbed against her. She wasn’t going to give this sick illusion what it wanted. “What are you?” she managed.

The fingers retreated, and an unnerving chuckle rang in Queen’s ears. Predatory hands flipped her onto her back and then held her head in place, forcing her to look at her own face. “You can’t be _that_ stupid.” Queen’s twisted mirror image looked down on her with merciless eyes. “I’m you.” She cackled at the shocked expression that took over Queen’s features. “Don’t look so surprised. What else could I be?”

Queen shook her head. “No. I don’t…I never-” A hand gripped her throat and a malice-ridden voice spoke into her ear. “Listen, you little slut. You know you go berserk when you’re in some deep shit, don’t you? You kill everything in sight, and you have a damn good time doing it. _I_ have a damn good time.” The doppelganger sank her teeth into Queen’s shoulder, biting harder until the girl flinched and let out a small sound. “You know what else though? You don’t let yourself have enough fun.”

Two fingers walked along Queen’s skin, from her collarbone to her ribcage, lower and lower, as wicked laughter echoed. “You should let me out more! You love killing like a maniac and seeing those helpless faces…like yours now.” Queen bit her lip as a finger pushed into her. She couldn’t give her assailant the pleasure of seeing her enjoy any of this. She wouldn’t. She hated this, every aspect of this sinful- “You like it.”

Queen’s breath hitched. Every ounce of darkness buried within her was staring her in the face now, forcing her to confront everything she wanted to hide in the most condescending way possible. “You like getting fucked like the whore you are.” Another finger. A flush came to Queen’s face and she grudgingly whimpered as the fingers inside her curled slowly. “You,” she breathed before her own lips kissed her.

Queen could hardly breathe at all with a hand around her neck and a foreign yet familiar tongue nearly reaching her throat. When her assailant finally released her lips, she began panting to catch her breath. “Wow, me. You’re adorable. Just look at how red your face is.” Queen paid great attention to the taunt, but only in an attempt to take her mind off of the fingers giving her sensations that she enjoyed much more than she cared to admit.

“You can’t be a good girl all the time,” the doppelganger laughed, thrusting her fingers. “Good girls don’t moan like that. See? There needs to be balance!” She giggled madly at Queen’s vain struggles to escape her grip. “What’s wrong? You look like you can’t move your arms or something, like some inexplicable force is preventing you from escaping me!” Queen closed her eyes and reminded herself again, this wasn’t real. There was no way this was real. In reality she’d be able to fight back, push against this perverted force, summon her longsword, anything but writhe in confused pleasure.

“Getting close, are we?” The hand choking Queen’s neck finally released its grip, only for a tongue to start lapping at the moisture between her legs. “This is…” Queen murmured, losing her will to resist. She stopped trying to focus on other things and allowed herself to fully feel the fingers and tongue toying with her body. Her toes curled as she trembled, and a soft cry escaped her lips. “Ha. That was quick.”

“Remember.” The sinister voice struck another wave of fear into Queen. “You and I are one. If you don’t invite me to battle, then I’ll have to pay another visit and teach you an even more vivid meaning of ‘go fuck yourself.’” Queen squinted at her double, who was licking her fingers slowly and staring unblinkingly into her eyes. Then, everything suddenly went black.

Queen sat up in bed, sweating. She summoned her longsword and looked around. No one else was in the room. Of course. Why would anyone else be there? “Silly.” Queen forced herself to smile, and then lay back down. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, reliving her nightmare. It felt so real. Was _that_ truly a part of her? She shook her head and got out of bed. Surely the neighbors wouldn’t mind if she asked to spend the night. The members of Class Zero had always supported each other. Now, for the first time in a very long time, she really needed that support.


End file.
